Kagamine Rin
Kagamine Rin und Len (鏡音 リン ・レン) sind die zweiten Vocaloids in der VOCALOID2 Character Vocal Series von Crypton Future Media. Beide sind bei den Fans beliebt und auch populär. Im Gegensatz zu Miku Hatsune sind sie zwar bekannt, aber keine Pop-Idols geworden. Sie treten in den sogenannten "Hatsune Miku Live Partys" zusammen mit Miku und Luka auf. Die Stimmen beider Vocaloids wurden von der Synchronsprecherin Asami Shimoda (下田 麻美, Shimoda Asami) bereitgestellt. Aussehen Rin und Len haben beide kurze, blonde Haaren und blaue Augen. Da sie sich im Großen und Ganzen sehr ähnlich sehen, werden sie oft in Liedern als Zwillinge dargestellt, können aber genauso gut auch in einer anderen Beziehung zueinander stehen. Desweiteren haben sie sowohl ein jüngeres Aussehen als auch eine jünger wirkende Stimme als Hatsune Miku. Wie die vorherigen Charaktere sind sie mit Kopfhörern ausgestattet. An Rins Kopfhörern ist eine große weiße Schleife angebracht, während Lens Kopfhörer schlichter sind. Farblich wurden sie Schwarz-Weiß-Gelb gehalten und beide tragen an ihrer linken Schulter eine rote Tätowierung, welche sich als "02" liest. Kagamine Rin Sie ist der weibliche Vocaloid. Sie hat schulterlanges, blondes Haar. In ihrem Haar trägt sie nicht nur die gleichen, weißen Kopfhörer, wie ihr Gegenbild, sondern auch noch eine große, weiße Schleife und vier kleine, weiße Haarspangen. Ihre Standartkleidung besteht aus einer Matrosen, an Schuluniform erinnerndes Outfit. Das weiße Oberteil ist Bauchfrei und es ist Ärmellos. Im Gegensatz zu Len trägt sie eine gelbe Schleife. Ansosten trägt sie eine kurze Hose mit einem gelb-braunem Gürtel Kagamine Len Len ist der männliche Vocaloid. Er hat blondes Haar, welches er hinten zu einen kleinen Zopf zusammen bindet. Er trägt wie sein Gegenbild Rin weiße Kopfhörer. Das Oberteil seines Standartoutfits ist länger als das von Rin und hat außerdem Ärmel. Außerdem trägt er eine gelbe Krawatte. Charakter Kagamine Rin Rin wird oft jünger eingeschätzt als sie wirklich ist. In echt ist sie, genau wie Len, 14 Jahre im gegensatz zu Hatsune Miku, die 16 Jahre alt ist. Ihr Hauptcharakter ist nett, freundlich wenn auch ein wenig kindisch. Aber sie kann auch zickig und naiv sein. Von den Fans wird sie als äußert süß und liebevoll eingestuft. Ihre Gegenstände sind Orangen und eine Dampfwalze (Road Roller) Kagamine Len Len soll ein wenig reifer sein als Rin. Vom Charakter her sind sie eigentlich aber sehr ähnlich. Beide können nie still sein. Seine Items sind Bananen und genauso wie bei seinem Gegensatz Rin eine Dampfwalze (Road Roller) Beide können nicht still sein, sie brauchen einfach Bewegung. Konzept Als Erstes plante Crypton Future Media einen Vocaloid mit einer tiefen-jugendlichen Mädchen Stimme als Hatsune Mikus Nachfolgerin, da aber die Nachfrage nach einer männlichen Stimme hoch war suchten sie einen Sprecher der beide Stimmen singen konnte. Die Entwicklung der Kagamines begann, als Crypton das Konzept von einem Paar mit zwei Voicebanks, einer Weiblichen und Männlichen äußerte. Die erste Idee war, das die zwei Stimmen von einem Mädchen und ihrem Männlichen Spiegelbilddes stammen, so wie Zwillinge. Crypton hatte die Absicht, sie als Zwillinge zu veröffentlichen, aber dieser Vorschlag wurde nicht angenommen. Nach den viele Werken, die ihre Beziehungen anders darstellten, kündigte Crypton in einem Magazin-Interview an, dass diese Beziehungen ihre ideale erfüllen. Die endgültige Bekanntgabe Cryptons war, dass sie weder Geschwister noch Liebhaber sind. Während der anhängen Produktion, beschrieb Wataru Sasaki (alias Wat) sie als eine Seele zwischen den beiden. Wat hat auch beschrieben, dass durch das anhängen Boxart, die beiden wie Zwillinge wirken, weil sie doch Zwillinge sein sollen. Das kommt durch die fötalen Position in der sie waren. Rin Kagamines Stimmbank wurde als erstes pruduziert und am 8 November 2007 auf dem Vocaloid-Consumer Markt vorgestellt. Kagamine Len wurde nach Kagamine Rin am 3. Dezember 2007 vorgestellt. Das Paket erschien am 27. Dezember 2007 und hatte denselben Preis, wie das von Hatsune Miku, obwohl es zwei Stimmbanken enthielt. KEI gab Rin und Len ihr Alter und die Vorstellung das sie Zwillinge sind. siehe auch: Kagamine Rin/Len Append Etymologie Ihre Vornamen Rin und Len beudeutet so viel wie "Links und Rechts", während ihr Nachname von den japanischen Wörtern Kagami (鏡, Spiegel) und Ne (音, Ton) kommt und in etwa "gespiegelter Ton" bedeutet. Rin und Len sollen Zwillinge sein. So ist Rin die weibliche Form von Len und Len die männliche Form von Rin. Marketing rin Act 1.png|Kagamine Rin Act 1 Kagamine Rin.jpg|Rin Act 2 Kagamine_Len_Act_1.png|Len Act 1 Len act 2.png|Len Act 2 Kagamine Rin and Len Append.jpg|Kagamine Append|link=http://de.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Kagamine_Rin/Len_Append Die Kagamine Zwillinge wurden als "2 Vocals für den Preis von 1" auf den Markt gebracht. Im Gegensatz zu Hatsune Miku waren die beiden nicht sofort der Hit. Jedoch wurden sie stark gefördet, trotz den nicht so hohen Einnahmen. Erst als das "Act 2" herauskam, stieg der Umsatz stark. Heute zählen sie zu den belibtesten und best verkauftesten Vocaloids. Deshalb kam auch schon Kagamine Rin/Len Append heraus, eine verbesserte Version mit neuen Stimmvariationen. Es wurde angekündigt, dass es bald auch Kagamine V3 und Kagamine Englisch geben wird. Jedoch ist beides noch in Entwicklung. Die V3 Voicebanks sollen vorraussichtlich ende 2014 herauskommen. Ob ''Kagamine Englisch ''als ein Einzelprodukt oder zusammen mit ''Kagamine V3 ''herauskommt, ist noch nicht klar. Zurzeit gibt es für ihre V3 und English Voicebanks kein Character Design. Figuren thumb|Kagamine FigurenVon Kagamine Rin kammen bislang mehr Figuren raus als von Len. Sie haben ein Standart Figma und eine Nendroid Figur. Rin hat eine Figur auf Grundlage der "Meltdown Hard R.K. mix" PV. Ihre Figuren kamen zusammen mit denen von Miku und Luka heraus. Es gibt außerdem Kagamine Schlüßelanhänger. Die beiden haben eine Reihe von Garage-Kit-Packs. Kleidung Von Rin und Len gibt es eine Menge Cosplay Artikel. Im Jahr 2014 wurde eine offiziele Kagamine Rin und Len Perücke gezeigt. Es gibt auch T-Shirts, die mit den Geschwistern Kagamine bedruckt worden sind. Anderes Unter anderem wurden die beiden zur Feier ihres 6. Geburtstages als Offiziele Charaktere der App LINE Play veröffentlicht, weshalb es von den beiden Gacha Angebote in der App gibt. In Japan gibt es VOCALOID Sammelkarten, darunter gibt es auch Kagamine Rin und Len Karten. Außerdem gibt es Kagamine Bettwäsche und Kagamine Kuscheltiere. Trivia *Rin und Len werden oft als Zwillinge bezeichnet. Dabei sollen sie eigentlich Spiegelbilder sein. Aber es wurde nie wirklich festgelegt was sie seien sollen. *Es dauerte 25 Stunden (4 Stunden pro Tag) , um alle Kagamine Appends aufzunehmen. *Len war der erste männliche VOCALOID2 *Manche Leute nennen sie mit den falschen Namen Lin und Ren. *Rin hat eine G-Schlüssel auf ihrem T-Shirt , und Len hat ein F-Schlüssel auf seinem . *Kagamine Append sowie Kagamine Act 2 ist komplizierter zu nutzen als Hatsune Miku. *Ihre Voicebank ist relativ schwer zu nutzen, desshalb sind sie nicht für Anfänger geeignet. *Ersten VOCALOIDs die geupdatet wurden. *Insgesamt 10 Voicebanks macht das Paket Kagamine die teuerste Reihe von Stimmen innerhalb der VOCALOID2. *Sie sind derzeit Zweiter in der Gesamtzahl der Gesangsveröffentlichungen. *Len ist der erste Vocaloid dessen Stimmgeber ein anderes Geschlecht hat *Erste Dual Voicebanks mit zwei Vocaloids in einem Paket Kategorie:VOCALOID2 Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Populär Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Englisch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Männlich